Summary The Moderate Alcohol and Cardiovascular Health Trial (MACH14) trial is a multi-site collaborative international clinical trial of a behavioral intervention comparing daily moderate serving of alcohol with no alcohol intake on the risk of incident cardiovascular diseases among adults with above average cardiovascular risk. The Nigerian Clinical Site will enroll community members from 2 clinical sites as part of 16 centers worldwide and will offer participants a menu of alcohol choices which will be procured and delivered to participants. Adequate resources are available to monitor, identify and respond to participants who may show evidence of problem drinking. The Nigerian site will enroll Africans and aim to balance the gender of enrolled participants. Clinical outcomes will be independently verified and participants will be supported by adherence and compliance monitoring.